Did You Tell Her Series Two
by canikeepthispen
Summary: From the Did You Tell Her universe. Rachel and Quinn are very much in love. This story follows their arc plus: Do Santana and Britt get back together? Do Francine and Cal start a family? Do the Fabray's make a stab at contacting Quinn and Francine? Does Carolina keep trying to get to Rachel? A/U based on the story Did You Tell her. Faberry all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn laid her head heavily on her pillow, blowing her hair out of her face as she did. Really, when this day had started, it had promise….but now. All she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and die.

"Quinn…your phone is vibrating a hole into your desk drawer. Really…answer it already!"

"Yeah. Thanks for all your concern there roomie, but you know who that is. So you know why I am not answering. Go back to your Abnormal Psych book and analyze me for a little while longer or something."

Lara shook her head. Quinn sure was something. True, her mood had drastically improved since she and Rachel had gotten together…..but this last week she was back to her pre-Rachel moody, broody old self. She liked in love Quinn MUCH better.

The last two months had been heavenly for the room mates. Quinn and Rachel's relationship was sweet, and serious. Quinn had settled down considerably with the little singer at her side. She had a new relationship with her sister Francine; and Lara was seeing a fresh, new side of Quinn that she always had suspected was there. Even Lara's relationship with Quinn had changed, Quinn seemed much more open to them having an actual friendship now…..and their lives sharing a room together were greatly improved because of this shift.

But for now….Quinn's phone was making Lara nuts with its constant vibrating and chiming. The peace that had enveloped their little utopia was surely going to break if Quinn did not act soon.

"Quinn…seriously. Answer it, or I throw it out the window! Your choice!"

Quinn rolled off of the bed violently and opened her texts. Three from Puck, 5 from Kurt….and 20 from Rae.

"Oh for fucks sake! If she doesn't want back with her leave it already!"

Lara peered at Quinn from over top her Abnormal Psych book, hi lighter ever in hand. "What now Quinn? More Operation Reunite SanBritt?"

Quinn moaned in affirmation.

"Yeah…something like that. Rach has everybody and their dog messaging me because San is all "hells no bitches!" Like I can MAKE Santana do anything! What did you call them? SanBritt? Sounds like sandwich!"

Lara shook her head forlornly.

"Hate it all you want roomie. You know that you are going to wind up doing what Rachel asks…right?"

"I hate you Lara."

"Right back at you Quinn. Now answer the phone or go to the library already!"

Quinn grabbed her phone again and checked her messages…of them all; Puck's seemed to be the one that was the most pressing.

From PuckasaurausNOTsex: Srysly Q…do sumthin abt Jewbabe. I no Britts here in Cali do-n a showcase or whtevr but I cant make hr tlk abt S. FML! Call Jewbabe off alrdy!

Puck's phone chimed poolside and he hurried to see Quinn's message. Really, Rachel was making him crazy, and he was depending on Quinn to calm her down. He opened his phone and wasn't very happy at what he saw.

From: BBYMAMA: You tell me how to call her off! I am TOTALLY open to suggestions!

Puck shook his head and did what he knew to do now. He called Francine.

"Hey Frannie. What's good Auntie?"


	2. Chapter 2 Under Francine's Wings

Francine looked over at a deeply sleeping Cal. These last few months had been a whirlwind for sure. Now that Quinn was in her life again, she had brought along a colorful cast of characters that Fran and Cal had become surrogate older siblings/parental figures to. Her life was so vastly different now from it had been; and for that she was immensely glad.

Dr. Mott had tracked her newfound progress with vigor, encouraging her to become more and more involved with Quinn's friends. Francine had slowly pulled them all under her wings; and because of this, had found herself embroiled in the newest New Directions craze. Operation Reunite Santana and Brittney.

Getting Congress to agree on a healthcare plan was easier in her eyes. New Directions had no bipartisanship it seemed. Either they hated, or loved Santana. All of them loved Brittney. Francine rubbed her face as her phone rang again.

She was not going to answer it.

This was another new development. Every Sunday night like clockwork, her phone would ring with a Lima prefix exchange. Francine was suspicious at first, and let it go to voicemail. After hearing the message, her fears were confirmed. Judy had found her. Judy called her every Sunday night without fail, her message always the same.

"I miss you, I love you, please call me back. I am sorry."

Francine was way too old to believe in fairy tales. Let Judy call her, it wouldn't last. Eventually she would tire of calling. Then, Francine would have been right all along. Francine had not told Cal about this, and was never going to tell Quinn. It would destroy the girl.

No, this was best kept secret. She was not going to let Judy and Russell hurt her or Quinnie again.

History was called history for a reason…..because it was simply that. History. Francine was a big believer in learning from history so it would not be repeated.

Also, she had other people to consider. Quinn, Cal….and maybe if she breathed just right and didn't falter- this feeling, this secret she was hiding deep inside.

Francine thought she was pregnant. That she was keeping to herself.

For now, all Francine wanted to do was keep her little previously fractured family intact. Quinn and Rachel, all their love, all of their obstacles. Even though Santana was rough around the edges; Fran and Cal desperately wanted to help keep her grounded. True, Santana had a family of her own-but they seemed more concerned with throwing money at her than helping her emotionally.

And the little bean she thought was growing inside her. She would do whatever it takes to make sure that this little one entered the world unharmed, unscathed by prejudices and hate; and just know love. Pure love.

Her little bean was going to be the most UnFabray Fabray ever. She was determined.

Her phone chirped with a voice mail.

"Frannie….it's Mother. I miss you. I love you. I am sorry. Please call me back."

Fran silenced her phone and rolled towards Cal, pulling the covers more tightly around them.

She felt like a little girl again….wanting to pull the covers over her and Lucy's heads during a rainstorm. Nothing could hurt them with the covers pulled tightly over their heads.

Unbeknownst to Francine, Cal was very awake for the every Sunday call. He had his suspicions. Francine was not fooling him. Every Sunday night at 11 pm sharp her phone would vibrate. Sometimes she would check the voicemail….sometimes she would just snuggle in more tightly to him. She was hiding something-he was sure of it. Cal treated this just like any other quirk his beloved Frannie had. He had all the time in the world for the love of his life.

Just like he had told Santana before; this is what you did when you loved a Fabray. You waited, you did not push. Everything had to be on their terms, in their time.


	3. Chapter 3 Santana's Ninth Circle

Santana was PISSED.

Seriously, irreversibly, maddenly, pissed the fuck off! She did the whole Fly to Connecticut and Get Q Together With the Dwarf Mission. NOW the Streisand wannabe wanted to play match maker for her?

Wrong musical biotches. This aint no Fiddler on the Roof shiz here.

The Britt and San ship had sailed. She made good and sure of that. Santana had fucked that one up good and proper. She broke Britt's heart. She broke her own heart. She didn't understand why everybody wouldn't just let her wallow in her own shit for a while.

Santana knew a few things to be true.

She would never love ANYONE like she loves…errr…LOVED Britts.

She was not sure she would ever feel love again, save for love…LIKE for her friends.

Love was for suckers.

She was the SUPREME sucker.

Fuck you- don't look at me that way!

IF you curled yourself into a tight enough ball, nothing could touch you.

Feeling nothing was ok with her. It was easy. Familiar even.

Love was for Quinn and Rachel. Mercedes and Sam. Tina and Mike. Kurt and Blaine... if they ever got their shit together again... Finn and…..

She hated Finn.

Finn and his fucking left hand.

Yep. Better to be alone.

Alone was safe.

Alone was just fine with her.

Besides, her cheer scholarship left her little time for anything other than practice and pre -med courses. This was fine with her.

So when her phone pinged again with a text from Rachel it was all she could do not to throw it against her dorm room wall.

From: FrodoQsDwarf- Santana, ignoring me is not a viable option. I have it on good authority that Brittnay is in California doing a showcase show for scholarships to state schools. Puck could see her and talk to her for you! Don't you want that? Please let me help you!

Santana ran her hands through her hair and screamed in frustration. Why in the hell did she think trying to be friends with the Dwarf would be a good thing?!


	4. Chapter 4 Great Minds Think Alike

Kurt sat in their usual booth awaiting Rachel's arrival for their weekly post modern dance coffee/tea date. Or, as he liked to call it Post-Apocalyptic Coffee. It had become a ritual for the two after the whole dance exhibition fiasco.

Kurt had been unsure at the time that Carolina would truly back off, so he put on his most threatening looking façade and started picking Rachel up from class every Friday. Coffee naturally evolved from there. Carolina seemed to have received the message loud and clear, so tonight he was waiting for Rachel in Perk Café. Anxiously.

Very anxiously.

It was going on 10 o'clock and Kurt was seriously debating whether or not to go looking for Rachel when she streaked into the café.

"I apologize for my lateness Kurt! I got caught up after class and just….well….I suppose I was just having a Berry Moment!"

Kurt chuckled. That was Puck's word for when Rachel totally spaced out and forgot there were other people in the world with cares and schedules of their own that didn't hinge on Rachel's. It was Puck's gentle way of reminding Rachel to not be selfish. So far, it was working better than anything else Kurt had tried.

"It's ok Rachel. So pray tell; what bright, shiny thing caught your eye tonight?"

Rachel smiled the biggest, brightest smile. "An audition notice!"

Kurt raised one eyebrow and leaned forward eagerly. "Annnddd?"

"Well, it is for another dance exhibition. It is for the Choreography 200 students. It is for them to get practice directing and choreographing. So they are holding auditions this weekend! What will I wear?! Oh Kurt….I am going to need your help! Tell me that you are free Sunday?"

"Hmmm. I think that can be arranged Twinkle Toes! Wait….who is able to audition?"

Rachel was stirring her now cold tea that Kurt had gotten for her when he arrived at Perk and looked over at the boy curiously. "What do you mean Kurt? Are you interested? Oh that would be wonderful sharing the boards together again! Maybe we could be cast in a piece together! I could see if you …."

Kurt placed his hand over Rachel's wildly gesturing arms. "No no Rach. I mean, thank you for thinking of me; but I was more thinking of who you could possibly be cast with. "

He sat there looking at her, hoping she would catch his drift.

Rachel blinked once, twice, and then swallowed hard.

"Crap."

Kurt patted her hand lightly. "I am not saying don't audition, I am just saying…..well…..be prepared. No one, and I mean NO ONE has shut up about the "Did You Tell Her" piece in the last two months. So, an ambitious student director may try to go there. Just saying…"

They shared a serious look with each other and said simultaneously:

"I need to call Quinn"

"I think you need to call Quinn."

Kurt and Rachel laughed conspiratorially before Kurt raised his coffee cup to clink gently with Rachel's.

"Great minds think alike Twinkle Toes!"


	5. Chpt 5 Max and Erma's vs Johnny Rockets

Puck leaned against the wall in the back of the Copley Symphony Hall watching the group of dancers go through their paces. Usually, Puckasauraus would be on the prowl; but today he had eyes for one dancer only: Ms. Brittany S. Pierce.

She was a sight to behold. He watched as the various heads of dance departments from all over the state put their heads together, pointing at various dancers and muttering to each other. He was nervous for her, but was sure that she wasn't nervous at all. Nervous and Britt just weren't two words that were said together. He knew that the girl might have problems academically getting into a school; but if they could look past her grades, they would have a bona fide star on their hands.

A stern looking woman stood up and clapped her hands together after the music stopped. "OK. Thank you. Please be back here tomorrow morning at 8 am SHARP people."

The dancers started to walk off stage, gathering their things and talking among themselves. Puck leisurely strolled down the aisle towards where Brittany was talking to the other kids from Ohio schools that had taken the trip together. He recognized a couple of kids he went to school with that had been Cheerios and his blood ran cold at the next thing he heard.

"Well, well, well. Puckerman. Here to impregnate another one of my Cheerios? What with Tubbers and Sandbags gone you have your beady eyes set on someone else's life to ruin?"

Puck scratched behind his head and mustered up the most convincing smile he could.

"Hey Coach Sylvester. I am just here to pick up Brittany and take her to dinner. Her parents signed a permission form and all that for me to take her and have her back at the hotel at 10."

Sue nodded her head. "Yes. I knew she had permission to leave with a family friend; I just wasn't aware it was the family pussy hound. "

Sue leaned in dangerously close to Puck and poked her finger into his chest. "Now see here Puckerman, I don't want the slime of desperation and under achievement that you wallow in rubbing off on sweet Brittany. You WILL have her back in the hotel lobby at 9:30 pm SHARP or all the soldiers in this Republic's liberal, stinking, hippie filled National Guard will not save your smarmy ass. GOT IT?"

Puck swallowed hard and nodded his head instantly. "Yes Coach Sylvester. Yes Ma'am. By the way Coach; I am in college now, you know. Thanks for your letter of recommendation."

Sue was either smiling, or showing her fangs; it was a toss-up. "Well, I couldn't depend on the gel-head's words to help you out. I hear you are doing well. Do not make me into a liar. And- do not tell anyone EVER what I did. Can't have the mouth-breathers of the world thinking I am soft. Understand?"

Puck's smile was genuine. "Yes Ma'am."

He had no more said the words when a bubbling ball of Brittany catapulted herself into his arms.

"PUCK! HEY! I thought you were already here! Are we going to Johnny Rockets? You promised, remember?"

Puck hugged her tightly against him and smiled at her. "Of course Britt. I even have extra nickels for the juke on the table. You ready?"

"Yes! Oh Puck, do you think we could get a to go order for Lord Tubbington? He has never eaten there. I told him it was sooooo much better than Max and Erma's, but he doesn't believe me!"

Puck thought about telling her that it would spoil before she got home on Sunday, but thought better of it. If she had managed to smuggle Lord Tubbington onto an airplane to get the fat cat out here…..he didn't want to know. Nope. Not at all.

"Whatever you want Britt. Let's hit it!"


	6. Chapter 6 Social Chess

**A/N Back by (un)popular demand...heeerreee's Carolina! As always folks, reviews are welcome! Thanks for all the PM's and such... it is really sweet of you all!**

Sherry couldn't believe what she was hearing.

It was a typical Friday night dance company impromptu party; the organic type of thing that happens when you are away from home. Invite one friend, who invites another, who invites a couple, who has a third, who invites another and so forth. Eventually, the whole Theatre and Dance Department is there.

Hello typical Friday night!

Sherry was sitting at a table in a crappy off campus hovel kitchen with the other female company leads. It was mostly upperclassmen talking about the upcoming auditions, and who they would want to cast.

"Well, you know that Berry is a shoe-in. I mean come on! Did you watch that dance that she and….ummmm….what was her name…did?"

"Carolina!" The girl in question provided. She had mostly been ignored all this evening, sulking in the corners of the room. Now-finally, she had made her way to the upperclassmen. She had her introduction to the popular Theatre and Dance crowd.

Sherry shook her head…..here we go.

The woman who was leading the discussion; Thea, was instantly drawn to Carolina. "Yes! You! You were Berry's dance partner! I knew I recognized you!"

Carolina leaned in to meet Thea's eyes. "Really….that's the ONLY way you noticed me?"

Thea was a bit into the bottle, and didn't read Carolina's blatant innuendo.

"OK! So here is what I am thinking! What if being gay was "normal" and being "straight" was like being gay now! What do you think about that?!"

Carolina looked over at Thea and took a huge swig of her beer. "I would say drink some more and come up with a better premise."

Thea looked at Carolina. Her wheels were turning.

"But I WANT you AND Berry! I want that chemistry. That rawness you two had! I need that!"

Sherry looked over to Carolina with utter contempt. This was a part of the Theatre and Dance Department world she hated. The social maneuvering. The one upmanship. The human trafficking. She knew that it was much worse outside of academia, and was not looking forward to that harsh world slap.

Carolina leveled her eyes at Thea.

"Get the right music and premise, and I can convince Berry to go along. Even if your choreography is shit, we can make it work."

Carolina looked around the table and saw everyone's uneasiness.

"OK. Fine. Cast us together then and just watch the magic! You can't deny that we have magic!"

Heads nodded around the little table. Yep. Those two had something all right. It might be worth the price of admission to see the show after the show!

Sherry's heart thumped up into her throat. Well shit.

Was it too late to call Kurt?


	7. Ch 7 The Promise of Endless Tomorrows

Rachel thumped her fingers on the table….waiting for her call to be answered.

It was going on 11:45….was Quinn already asleep?

Before she could obsess about it further, Quinn was on the line.

"Hey Rachel! You and Kurt were a little late tonight eh?"

Rachel grabbed at the sleeves of her shirt, pulling lightly on them. How to broach this subject with Quinn?

"Yes. I was late meeting Kurt; and so I just arrived home a little bit ago. Quinn….I was wondering….what are you doing this weekend? Erm…I mean…..are you terribly busy?"

Quinn sat straight up in her bed, looking over to a heavily sleeping Lara. Lara was catching an early train to Boston again in a few hours for a short weekend visit with her sister and new niece. Quinn slowly turned over to face the wall and quietly replied "What did you have in mind Rae?"

"Well, if it is convenient for you; I was wondering if you could use one of our train passes here for tomorrow until late Sunday afternoon?"

Quinn considered this. Her paper for Theatre History 103 was written. She had no labs or other homework to do; frankly, she was going to spend the weekend in the Art Lab designing at an easel…but Rachel sounded….needy.

"Rae, what's up?"

Rachel took in a big breath. This would be so much easier to explain in person; but she felt that Quinn should know what she was walking into. It's not like she was asking permission to audition; but she was certainly seeking Quinn's blessing.

"Quinn, I have an opportunity to audition for the Choreography 200 Student Showcase. It is for the choreography students to get experience directing and choreographing a dance piece for a grade. It is a big deal to be cast. It is one half of their final grade; and it is a peer vote if you will. But; as Kurt said tonight, there is a chance because of mine and Carolina's previous success in the exhibition that some student directors may want to-"

"OK Rach. I will be on the 7 am train. I will be at Penn at 8:45. Meet you there?"

Rachel gasped "Quinn! That is hardly enough time to afford you decent rest!"

Quinn grinned widely and breathed out "Try and stop me Rae."

Rachel's heart stuttered in her chest. She loved Quinn Fabray.

"I wouldn't dream of it darling. See you soon."

They hung up with the promise of hours. They prayed for endless tomorrows. But they weren't about to tell each other that…yet.


	8. Chapter 8 EarlyTrains

Lara was a bit taken aback when her alarm went off to find a showered and dressed Quinn Fabray standing in their room bearing breakfast gifts.

Quinn was closing the door to their room with coffee cups and a bag in hand when she noticed that Lara was already awake.

"Hey roomie. Got you your milk with a splash of coffee and a raisin bun for ya!"

Lara sat up in her bed speechless. Did Quinn get up this early to take her to the station?

Before Lara could form the question, Quinn was supplying the answer.

"I am on the 7:11 to Penn. I know your train is at like 7:45 or so….but I thought we might be able to share a cab? If that didn't push your schedule too much?"

Lara chanced a glance at her clock. 5:03 am. She could shower, share a cab and be at the station with plenty of time to spare….for cheap if they cabbed it together. She could be ready in half an hour…easy.

"Thanks Quinn! Wow! I had no idea you were going to New York to see Rachel this weekend!"

Quinn shook her head as she started to devour her almond croissant.

"Me either roomie. Rachel has an important audition Sunday, and it seems that she might be cast with Carolina again if I was hearing her right. I am there for emotional and protective support I guess."

Lara paused at the door with her shower bucket in hand. "Wait. Carolina? Miss Dunder Head?! She is back? I thought your friend Kurt was on that? What do you all have to do….draw her a freaking picture before she gets it?!"

Lara leaned towards Quinn and grabbed her coffee gently. She knew Quinn had…..emotions about Carolina, but was doing her best to be…..ladylike about the whole thing.

Quinn shook her head lightly.

"Lara, I am sure that Rachel was only telling me to assuage her previous guilt. Not that she should have guilt! I was there….I heard her tell Carolina to go away at least twice. But….I have a feeling that Rae feels like Carolina is capable… of some….. shady action . So, I am headed to New York. Not that I need an excuse to see my girlfri…..erm….Rachel."

Lara nodded and smiled broadly at Quinn.

"About that Quinn…do me a favor? Get off your ass and ask Rachel to be your girlfriend all ready? "

Lara flounced out the door, coffee in hand towards the shower room. She just knew there was a purple-faced Quinn behind her. Score!


	9. Chapter 9 My Star

Penn Station was magnificent. The high arches were like poetry…they went on and on…infinite stanzas of promise and words…..worlds….and everything after.

The prominently displayed clocks were the measurements of forever's…their old style arms did not bend under the burden of time….they bore it. A constant rebirth of now.

Rachel imagined that it was one of the most romantic places on earth.

Especially when she was to meet Quinn there.

Rachel was hugging her coat to herself, trying to seem like a true New Yorker in the throng of people cascading around her. Just when she was afraid Quinn had not made her train, she heard her calling out.

"Rachel! Rach! My star!"

Rachel stopped breathing for a bit. "My star?" Oh…she would take that. Any day.

Rachel caught her breath and turned around to a shy Quinn Fabray, turning her feet inwards and standing before her.

"Hello Quinn. My star, eh?"

Quinn flushed a dark red and tilted her head down, embarrassed.

Rachel reached out and grasped her hands loosely.

"Hey, I liked that. Please don't ever stop calling me that."

Quinn lifted her eyes to Rachel's. Rachel was positively beaming. Quinn's mouth beat her sleepy mind to the punch, voicing what she had daydreamt of saying on the train the whole way down.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel did not think at all. Her hearts every beat for Quinn was her answer.

"Yes Quinn! I will….I mean I am…yours….umm…I would love to be your girlfriend."

Quinn lifted her face to Rachel's and ran her nose along her face before she captured her lips in the most perfect blissful kiss.

Movies could be made of her love for Rachel. The bastards would never get the rights though.


End file.
